


In All the Possibilities

by heidi



Category: Political Animals, The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Crossover, Fictional politics, M/M, Mile High Club, Newspaper Articles, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidi/pseuds/heidi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TJ Hammond and his new husband Sean Reeves are part of the US delegation to the Sochi Olympics; they know exactly what they're getting into but have a long flight first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All the Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/gifts).



> Meadow Lion, you asked for TJ and Sean and happy endings; this is more of a happy middle, and I hope you enjoy it! And since you also requested Princess Diaries 2, I couldn't resist putting some background/backstory Mia/Nicholas into this as well.
> 
> Can be read as a sequel to [What Would My Head Be Like?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/601335)

Draft Copy for Huffington Post Dec. 22 “Celebrity” Section Header

Babies, Blades and Bridegrooms

As 2013 comes to a close, Buzzfeed’s loading up its listicles, tumblr bloggers are scheduling their Christmas Day posts, Twitter is overwhelmed by links to Top Ten lists and there’s a new Beyonce album on our ipods. 

But all that will be forgotten by the end of January, when three events - only days apart from each other - draw the attention of the world to Genovia, Sochi and Washington DC. 

Baby Watch is expected to start in mid-January for the first child of Queen Amelia of Genovia and Prince Nicholas; whenever the little princess or prince does pop out, the country will celebrate with the traditional one week feast. All of Genovia’s Parliamentarians and royals will be expected to attend most, if not all, of the Baby Festival, so there’s a strong likelihood that it will overlap with - or completely conflict with - at least some of the Sochi Olympics. Genovia is sending a delegation to compete in various skiing and ice skating events, but since Queen Amelia's longtime Minister for Culture, Lily Moskovitz, is also her longtime best friend, she’ll probably want to stick close to home for both moral support and ministerial duties. Even if she went to Sochi, would her wife, reporter Suki Sanchez, attend with her, as are partners of some of the other delegates, or will she be part of BuzzFeed's team, as she has recently joined the site's "flashback" division?

In a surprising move, Acting President Collier’s office announced that no current or former presidents or vice presidents will be part of the American delegation. T.J. Hammond, son of former president Bud Hammond and Secretary of State Elaine Barrish, is set to attend the Opening Ceremonies and some events with Congressman Sean Reeves. Hammond tweeted that after their Groundhog Day wedding in the Capitol area, the couple will go on their honeymoon in Europe, specifically scheduled to include both Sochi and Genovia on their itinerary. Speaker Boehner has already announced that the House of Representatives will be in recess for ten days in February, for the traditional Presidents’ Day home visits for House members. 

Already, gay rights activists are debating whether Russian President Vladimir Putin would dare consider action against Hammond and Reeves, or fellow delegate Diane Nash, and sports heroes Brian Boitano, Billie Jean King and Caitlin Cahow, their partners and traveling companions, or any of the athletes themselves, if any of them hold hands, kiss in public, or say anything that could be viewed as a violation of Russia’s stridently anti-gay laws. Despite reports from the IOC that Russia plans to suspend enforcement of those laws during the Olympics, all Delegates will be in Russia a few days before the Olympics begin, or at least one day after it ends, and neither the IOC or Russian government have confirmed such reports, or said that if such reports are true, regarding a buffer zone of a few days around the Olympics. 

Putin reportedly had a strong friendship with President Hammond that has been tested during Acting President Collier’s term thus far, despite Putin's offers of intelligence and support in the investigation that brought to justice those responsible for the plane crash that injured President Garcetti and left him in a coma for the past eighteen months. Weekly reports on his condition continue to state that he is in stable condition, and Congress is expected to respond to Rep. Reeves' request for more information by opening an investigation into whether Acting President Collier is blocking full disclosure of the updates regarding the President’s health. 

Follow Aster Cardot on Twitter this January at @GenoviaBabyWatch, @ODelegation and @PresidentComa for updates!

*******

“Perfect place for honeymoon sex, isn’t it? Semi-private jet, completely private suites for everyone, no vodka within two or three miles, thirty thousand feet over Russia, and those Mile High Club cards are begging for our names on them,” TJ said, nuzzling his husband into wakefulness. “How many laws can we break between landing and waving and smiling, and escaping to Nic and Mia’s babyfest?”

“Better than dealing with Dougie and Annie’s. Since when are fraternal twins genetic?” Sean muttered, still only half-awake. “At least your brother didn’t ask us to put off the wedding until they were old enough to walk as flower girls.”

“Their matching slings were pretty adorable,” TJ replied, “but not as cute as the matching jackets we have to wear at the Opening Ceremonies. Navy Ralph Lauren blazers, how will anyone be able to tell you’re not dressed for an ordinary Saturday?”

“I get you into jackets twice in one week - lucky me.” Sean finally opened his eyes and reached his hand out for TJ’s shoulder, tugging at his sweatshirt for a moment. “Then I get to take you out of them, and that's just for me. Bet you're going to tempt me now, encourage some illegal, nontraditional sex." He paused to kiss TJ in a relaxed way he wouldn’t have dared outside TJ's apartment until just a few months ago, about the time hey announced their engagement. “You’d be so happy get off the plane with that just-shagged look-”

“And all the delegates will carry copies of the People magazine with the happy newly weds on the cover, we’ll wave and say ‘Hi Mom and Dad,’ and I'll have a text from my grandma before we're in the car," TJ finished. “Does it count as gay propaganda if the headlines are in English and we’re standing there beaming?”

“If they want it to, it will. If they want to block everyone’s internet and ban the photos across their country and act like they’re towing the IOC line, they’ll ignore it and us,” Sean said, suddenly serious. “But don’t be surprised if there’s a glitch with one of our passports, or they plant something in our bags and don’t let us get past the airport.” 

“Instantaneous international incident and Olympic expulsion. Twitter, tumblr and LiveJournal crashing all at once,” TJ said with a wicked grin. “Let’s risk it. Your Cold War-obsessed constituents are gonna love hearing you stuck it to the commies.”

Sean grimaced. “Not that way, though.” 

“Oh, no, you’re only allowed to stick it to me.” TJ stopped the verbal teasing and switched to a different mode. “If you don’t want to face the world with beard burn and sex hair three days after your wedding,” he pouted, “I'll make sure everyone knows how recently I took you apart. It's a honeymoon, we're definitely entitled.” 

They were as alone as they could be, at least for another half hour when they’d have to leave this bed and cabin and head to seats for the landing. “Nobody remembers how I look when I’m properly put together, so....” He trailed off his words as he pulled at the ties on Sean's travel pants. With kisses, he stopped Sean from starting any protest as their lips pressed together hard, and then softer. 

Nobody could see, nobody would open the partition, but even over the muted roar of the engines, Sean wouldn’t be loud. But if their mouths were crushed against each other and their hands were all over each other, TJ thought, Sean wouldn’t be able to hear himself, or even catch his own thoughts. Happiness in this moment was so much more powerful than any mind-numbing, heart-freezing substitutes, and he desperately enjoyed his own body’s reactions to the endorphins coursing through his blood.

Since even before he was a teenager, he'd been in the fishbowl his parents put them in, and since Garcetti's plane crash both of them had been paranoid - okay, possibly reasonably paranoid - about their safety, but everything was different now, because of Sean. Congressional spouse, even if only for the rest of the year because nobody could predict these midterm elections, was completely different from being one of the First Kids. All of a sudden, staffers and officials and the press were treating him like an adult, and to help Sean, he was going to act like one.

If that meant getting off this plane with clear eyes, very messed up hair and rumpled clothing, he knew exactly how to do it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Panic At the Disco/fun. song C'Mon.  
> [This is my mental visual for the jet they're on](http://www.ausbt.com.au/boeing-s-best-bedroom-the-luxury-loft-of-a-private-jumbo-747-8); the Delegates wouldn't have to be in Sochi at the same time as the athletes, so an overnight flight on a corporate jet like this would be viable. Even if I'm not sure Qatar would lend it to the US for the day.


End file.
